


if I woke up next to you

by flyingthesky



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Midorijima is just Okinawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: When Aoba is five years old, he decides he's going to marry Koujaku because Koujaku is the bestest most nicest person to ever exist ever and also he bought Aoba takoyaki while they were waiting for Granny to come home and even pretended that Aoba wasn't crying because Granny hadn't come home yet.
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 13





	if I woke up next to you

When Aoba is five years old, he decides he's going to marry Koujaku because Koujaku is the bestest most nicest person to ever exist ever and also he bought Aoba takoyaki while they were waiting for Granny to come home and even pretended that Aoba wasn't crying because Granny hadn't come home yet. Basically, there is no one in the whole wide world that Aoba loves more than Koujaku (not even Granny) and Granny says that you're supposed to marry the person you love mostest in the world. Which obviously means that Aoba is going to marry Koujaku when he's old enough to get married. Getting married means being older, like maybe fifteen or something.

He tells Granny all of this at dinner one day, and Granny doesn't even stop putting champuru on his plate while he tells her. When he finishes, Granny sets down her chopsticks.

"Did you ask Koujaku if he would marry you?"

_Ask_ Koujaku? Aoba hadn't thought of that. He asks Granny if he can go ask Koujaku to marry him right away. Granny chuckles and picks up her chopsticks, pointing at his champuru.

"Eat your dinner, and then you can propose to Koujaku."

After dinner, Aoba goes over to Koujaku's apartment and knocks on the door. When Koujaku's mama answers, Aoba asks if he can talk to Koujaku please and thank you. Koujaku's mama lets him in and tell him Koujaku is in his room. Aoba goes and knocks on Koujaku's door before opening it. Koujaku is sitting on his bed, and Aoba goes to sit right next to him. Then, he asks Koujaku to marry him.

Koujaku says that Aoba's too young to marry and that they can get married when they're twenty-five. Aoba thinks twenty-five is too far away, but Koujaku is firm. They'll get married when they're twenty-five.

Aoba tells him he better not forget.

[----]

When Aoba is ten, Koujaku moves away and the entire world goes cold.

[----]

When Aoba is fifteen, he's a Rhyme superstar. He can see people's weaknesses, and he's never lost. Ever.

He and Ren are an unstoppable force of nature, and Aoba loves it. Some people call him a monster, and they say that the people he goes up against never wake up after he defeats them. They just lie there, catatonic and broken. Aoba doesn't care. The only thing that matters is being strong. Being strong means he can protect Granny. Being strong means never having to lose important things again. Aoba will be strong, and he won't lose anything important ever again.

Not like he lost Koujaku.

[----]

When Aoba is twenty, Koujaku comes back and it's like no time has passed at all. They see each other on the street and Aoba can't help the smile that breaks out onto his face. Something warm blossoms inside of him when he sees Koujaku. It feels like the first time he's truly been happy in a long time, like coming home, and Aoba never wants that feeling to go away. He's missed Koujaku a lot, and he's glad to have him back.

Granny looks at Koujaku funny when Aoba brings him home the first time, but Aoba assumes that's because Granny is old and it takes her a moment to remember who Koujaku is. She makes them champuru, like she used to when they were younger, and Koujaku tells Granny that it's the best thing he's ever tasted. 

"Your flattery will get you nowhere."

The statement is gruff and unamused, but Aoba can tell that Granny is secretly pleased that Koujaku enjoys it.

[----]

When Aoba is twenty-three, his whole world basically gets turned upsidedown.

There's weird people and shocking things and memories he didn't even realize he'd forgotten and just. _Fuck_. Koujaku isn't talking to him, is hiding things, and Aoba doesn't know what to make of it. Doesn't know how to reach across the chasm that's appeared between him and Koujaku to . . . To what? What is Koujaku to him? A friend?

No, Koujaku isn't just a friend. He's so much more than that, and and and. Whatever, Aoba doesn't know how to explain. All he knows is that he needs to destroy Koujaku's inner demons, destroy whatever's strangling him and transforming him into this monster that Aoba barely recognizes.

And Aoba does. He destroys the thing that's wrapped itself around Koujaku and threatens to destroy him. He destroys that, and then he wants to destroy _everything_ , burn the whole fucking world to the ground until he's standing at the top of the world and laughing as it dies all around him. He can hear the voice in his head, filling everything from wall to wall until he doesn't know himself anymore.

destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY—

Koujaku stops him. Koujaku keeps him connected to the world, the same way Aoba keeps him connected. They're connected to each other and nothing could be better than this, than the surety of knowing that Koujaku will be there for him. _Don't give up._ The words course through his veins until they're etched in his bones, a permanent mantra that he couldn't forget even if he wanted to.

Aoba's fingers reach out, and Koujaku's meet him halfway.

They come together, touching hesitantly and awkwardly because this is. There is a line being crossed, and both of them are afraid, maybe, that they'll hate each other afterward. While they fuck, Koujaku goes slowly, so fucking slowly, and Aoba's not made of _glass_ but apparently it's not Koujaku trying to tease him. Apparently Koujaku is just overwhelmed, enough that he has a nosebleed and Aoba can't stop laughing while Koujaku pounds him into the mattress.

He loves Koujaku so much, with everything that he is, and their relationship feels less like a transgression and more like the natural conclusion. Aoba wakes up in Koujaku's bed more often than he doesn't, and they learn each other all over again—bodies and all.

[----]

When Aoba is twenty-five, he gets married to Koujaku.

Nobody is surprised, least of all Granny. Aoba and Koujaku break the news to her over dinner, nervous, and Granny looks at the both of them like they're the stupidest people she's ever seen.

"Of course you are. You told me twenty years ago that you were going to marry Koujaku, and then Koujaku told you that the two of you had to wait until you were twenty-five and you came home and flopped down on the couch dramatically, moaning about how twenty-five was _old_ and how did Koujaku even know you were going to live that long."

Granny plonks down a plate of champuru down in front of both Aoba and Koujaku, and for a moment they're both too shocked to eat. Then, Aoba laughs.

It's slightly hysterical, and Koujaku asks him if something's wrong, if he's okay, and Aoba just. He can't stop laughing until it dies down into little hiccups, and then he smiles because yeah. He's love Koujaku since he met him and that's probably not going to change any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> hey past reili quick q: why the fuck is there so much html in a story that's this short? anyway fuck you.


End file.
